Miki Sato
"It may sound improbable, but the world is full of mysterious happenings" - Mythical Mew Mew Miki Sato (佐藤 みき) is a major character in Mythical Mew Mew, and is Ame Momose's friend and classmate. Appearance Miki is a pale skinned girl with pale brown hair that reaches her chin and blue eyes behind large, round glasses, while at school she wears the Himawari Academy girls' uniform with black stockings. Personality Miki is a quiet, serious girl with an interest in the environment. She feels insecure about her inability to stand out but is too nervous to try. Story Mythical Mew Mew (TBA) Mythical Mew Mew a La Mode (TBA) Relationships Parents Miki's relationship with her parents is somewhat strained. She admires their intelligence and the level of success they've attained, but is frustrated by the way they're almost forcing her to follow in their path. Etymology Miki is a Japanese name that has several meanings, such as 'beautiful tree' or 'beautiful and noble'. Sato is the most common surname in Japan. It is made up of two kanji. Sa, which means 'help' or 'assist' and To, which translates to 'wisteria'. International Name Changes Mythical Mew Mew *'Mythical Mew Mew Power (English)' - Sophie Smith *'Mew Mew Amiche Magici (Italian) '- Mila Sato *'神话貓貓/Shén Huà Māo Māo (Mandarin)' - ''Měi Shù ZuǒTéng (佐藤美樹, ''ZuǒTéng Měi Shù) *'神話喵喵/Sàn Waah Mīu Mīu (Cantonese) ''- Méih Syuh ZoTàng (佐藤美樹, ZoTàng Méih Syuh) *마법 베리베리 뮤우뮤우/Mabeob Beriberi Myuu Myuu (Korean)' - Mi-Ju Kim (김미주, ''Kim Mi-Ju) *'ที่เป็นตำนานเหมียวเหมียว/Thī̀ Pĕn Tảnān H̄emīyw H̄emīyw (Thai)' - Miki Sato *'Mitos Mew Mew (Indonesian)' - Miki Sato Mythical Mew Mew Power *'Mythical Mew Mew Power (Dutch)' - Sophie Smith *'Mythical Mew Mew Power (Danish)' - Miki Sato *'Mythical Mew Mew Power (Greek)' - Sophia Smith *'As Super Mitos (Brazilian Portuguese)' - Sophia Smith *'Mythical Miau Miau Power (Latino Spanish)' - Sophie Smith *'Митичната Силата Миу Миу/Mitichnata Silata Miu Miu (Bulgarian)' - Sofia Smith *'Mitikus Kommandó (Hungarian)' - Sofia Smith *'Mythical Mew Mew Power/Sihirli Kızlar 2 (Turkish)' - Sofia Smith *'Vajzat Mjau - Mbrojtëset e Planetit 2 (Albanian)' - Sophie Smith Both *'Mythical Mew Mew Power '(French) - Sophie Martin *'Družina Mjau – Mjau 2 (Serbian) ''- Sofija Smith *אַגָדִימיו מיו/Mythical Mew Mew''' (Hebrew) - Miki Sato *'Mythical Mew Mew Power/Mythical Mew Mew Power (European Portuguese)' - Sophie Smith (Season 1) Mila Sato (Season 2) *'Mijau Mijau Družina 2' (Croatian) - Sofia Smith Others *'Luftëtaret Legjendar (Albanian) '- Mila Sato Voice Actresses Mythical Mew Mew *'Mythical Mew Mew Power (English)' - Rebecca Soler *'Mew Mew Amiche Magici (Italian) '- Giulia Maniglio *'神话貓貓/Shén Huà Māo Māo (Mandarin)' - ''Jāu Mùi Gwān (君丘梅, ''Gwān Jāu Mùi) *'神話喵喵/Sàn Waah Mīu Mīu (Cantonese) ''- Yúntùhng Yèuhng (楊婉潼, Yèuhng Yúntùhng/Yuki Yeung) *마법 베리베리 뮤우뮤우/Mabeob Beriberi Myuu Myuu (Korean)' - Seon-Hye Kim (김선혜, ''Kim Seon-Hye) *'ที่เป็นตำนานเหมียวเหมียว/Thī̀ Pĕn Tảnān H̄emīyw H̄emīyw (Thai)' - N/A *'Mitos Mew Mew (Indonesian)' - N/A Mythical Mew Mew Power *'Mythical Mew Mew Power (Dutch)' - N/A *'Mythical Mew Mew Power (Danish)' - Rebecca Abbe *'Mythical Mew Mew Power (Greek)' - Maria Plakidi *'As Super Mitos (Brazilian Portuguese)' - Tatiane Keplrmaier *'Mythical Miau Miau Power (Latino Spanish)' - Jennifer Medel *'Митичната Силата Миу Миу/Mitichnata Silata Miu Miu (Bulgarian)' - N/A *'Mitikus Kommandó (Hungarian)' - Kitty Mezei *'Mythical Mew Mew Power/Sihirli Kızlar 2 (Turkish)' - N/A *'Vajzat Mjau - Mbrojtëset e Planetit 2 (Albanian)' - N/A Both *'Mythical Mew Mew Power '(French) - Pascale Chemin *'Družina Mjau – Mjau 2 (Serbian) ''- Ana Maljević *אַגָדִימיו מיו/Mythical Mew Mew''' (Hebrew) - Maya Bar-Shalom *'Mythical Mew Mew Power/Mythical Mew Mew Power (European Portuguese)' - Bárbara Lourenço (Season 1) Carla García (Season 2) *'Mijau Mijau Družina 2' (Croatian) - N/A Others *'Luftëtaret Legjendar (Albanian) '- Sonjela Leco Trivia *She shares a Japanese voice actress with Yuki Nagato from The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya *Her English voice actress is the same as Reanne Griffith from Magical DoReMi Category:Humans Category:Females Category:Heroes Category:Mythical Mew Mew Category:Mythical Mew Mew Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Historia's Things Category:Incomplete Pages